


and...black cat

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka discovers Kakashi's love of cats (pre-slash).</p>
            </blockquote>





	and...black cat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this awesome work of art by mmcoconut: [**and...black cat**](http://mmcoconut.tumblr.com/post/57890826308/and-black-cat)

"Oh! It’s a cat," Kakashi said, strolling over and scooping up the dark-furred stray which had adopted Iruka. She was a persistent little thing that insisted on stealing most of Iruka’s wrappings and hiding them in obscure locations. "So pretty. What’s her name?"

Iruka stared at his neighbour, the reclusive jonin who had been ambling along the corridor at the same time Iruka had been opening up his door, the cat twining around his legs. 

"I call her Sneaky," Iruka answered and Kakashi huffed in dry amusement. "You don’t even know." He stared at them. Sneaky rarely showed Iruka any affection, except to nip his fingers when he tried to pet her. Now, she rubbed her face against Kakashi’s, who actually had his mask down. Iruka could hear Sneaky’s loud purrs, and Kakashi murmured sweet little nothings. Iruka felt his mouth go dry.

"Er…I thought you were a dog-person," Iruka managed to say. Kakashi’s gaze flickered to him for a moment, then returned to his love-fest with Sneaky.

"I am," he answered. "But cats can be nice, too." He tugged up his mask and then set the cat on the ground. Sneaky leaned against his closest leg, eyes closed as she rubbed against him. Kakashi gave Iruka a quick salute and continued, obviously on his way out of their apartment block. 

Sneaky gave Iruka a quick, dismissive look and scuttled after Kakashi.

"Hey," Iruka called after her. "He has _eight dogs_ , you know.”

Tail held high, Sneaky completely ignored him, going after her new best friend with the same stalking stride.

Later, however, she returned and actually deigned to sit in Iruka’s lap. Iruka thought she smelled a bit like the washing-soap Kakashi used on his clothing, a scent Iruka surreptitiously tried to inhale deeply any time they crossed paths.

"You like him too, right?" Iruka murmured. Sneaky’s only answer was a long, contented purr.


End file.
